Seana Kane
Seana Eva Kane ('''Born Seana Petrescu)' is a vampire and a main character in 'The Hathaway Chronicles. She is also the primary antagonist in ''Darkness Descending''. Throughout the series she has sired many people, including Scott Aldridge and Hazel Moore. Early History '''Seana Kane, born Seana Eva Petrescu, was born somewhere in Northern Ireland, on October 11, 1885. She was born to a man named Alaric Petrescu, and his wife Eva. They named her after her mother. Her father was part Romanian and Irish descent, while her mother was full Irish. In the spring of 1886, her parents were struck and killed in a wagon accident, leaving her an orphan. Her ancestor, Orion Petrescu, who looked after his descendants, took her and left her to be raised by the Kane's, a couple who were sired by Orion, and had been wanting to raise a child. However, Orion's wife Claire almost wanted to raise her herself, since she never had children, but saw Seana's fate that she would one day become one of them, a vampire, no matter where she went. And it wouldn't of been safe if Seana stayed with them, since Claire and Adelaide had been being targeted by the Circle of Nine. It was revealed that Seana was the last living of his family line. Afterwards, Riley Kane and his wife came to England and adopted Seana in late 1886, and they returned to Ireland. She was raised as the only child of the Kane's, to whom they adored, and raised her to be kind and helping to others. The Hathaway Chronicles Darkness Descending She is first seen in a flashback when she meets Scott at a bar and turns him into a vampire, and it was revealed she was the one who kept him from dying after the car accident that took his parent's lives and nearly his own. Seana returns to Seaside after seven years after Aria's death. She claimed to be checking up on Scott, but was really there continuing her revenge against the Mirren family by waiting till Sheldon became an adult to kill him, but was waiting till he continued the family line so she can always kill a generation of Mirren's. She also wanted to sire new vampires to be her companions, specifically Isabel Florence. She also turned Maggie Crawford, and Brandon Kaiser. TBA Towards the end of the novel, after being kept locked up by Sheldon and Scott, she escapes after Lydia forced her to turn her humanity on. It was unknown who helped her escape, since it was impossible for her to escape on her own. Appearance Seana was described as giving off a mysterious look, having light pale skin, long raven black hair, and steel gray eyes, at first glance anyone would be enchanted with her. She often used this to lure people to do what she wanted. In 2012, she usually she wore black clothing, a somewhat "bad girl" look. Personality Human As a human, Seana was very adventurous as a child, and she frequently went on vacations with her adoptive parents, who loved to travel, and wanted Seana to see the world. When she became 16, she became a nurse, and worked at the local sanatorium in Ireland. Knowing her parents could use their blood to heal others, and asked why they didn't, they had said that it was wrong to control nature, and to let people pass on. At 18, she asked to become like them, since she wanted to use her newfound vamprisim to heal others. They warned her that she could never have children, and would never age another day, but regardless, they gave her her wish. Vampire Once a vampire, she was still how she was when she was human. But after a pack of werewolves came and slaughtered her family, in which they were actually innocent, they never harmed a human being. She became enraged, switching off her humanity and became a ruthless killer. Ever since then, she has taken joy in seeing others suffer, but pitied very few, in which she turned them into vampires. She is described as a psychopath, and enjoys making people suffer for her own amusement. She tracked down Scott so she could kill Sheldon, since Scott protected him from her, and tried to kill Lydia because Scott harbored feelings for her, though she was unsuccessful. After Lydia forced her humanity back on, she had become remorseful and horrified to what she had done. Right before Scott was about to kill her, Lydia intervened, telling him to let her go, since she believed everyone deserved second chances. Since being on her own, she had begun to live life, and used her abilities to help save peoples lives, like how she did back in her human life. Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. Despite being only a century old, Seana has displayed above average strength for her age, it could also be that she is one generation down from being sired by one of the first vampires, Orion Petrescu, who turned her adoptive parents. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Seana has the ability to switch off her humanity. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Fire Opal Ring - '''She possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed, after she died, Elle kept her ring and later gave it to Ally. Weaknesses *'Sunlight - Vampires are burned by sunlight. If they come into contact with it, it will result in permanent death. *'''Wood - '''A stake through the heart would result in permanent death to a Vampire. * '''Broken Neck - can subdue a vampire for a short amount of time. * Werewolf Bite '- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. Relationships * [[Scott Aldridge|'Scott Aldridge]] - Enemies, Former Allies/Friends, Ex-lovers, She turned him into a vampire. However, when he turned his humanity back on, it forced them to split ways. Seana harmed people he cared about, forcing him to completely hate her. Seana would never harm him though, she harbored feelings for him, even with her humanity off. * [[Isabel Florence|'Isabel Florence']] - Sire/Sireling, Minion, Allies, Seana turned Isabel into a vampire, mostly due to the fact that Isabel was already devoid of emotions or care for others and enjoyed putting people down. However, it was revealed she had an abusive father which made her seek to take her built up anger out on others, and once Seana discovered this, she had Isabel kill her father, which brought closure to Isabel. In a way, she pitied Isabel in the end, but when Isabel kidnapped Lydia and tried to kill her, Seana cut all ties with her since she didn't want the Hathaway Coven thinking she was trying to kill witches. Isabel only wanted to kill Lydia since Seana in fact accidentally mentioned how she was angry of Scott's feelings toward the latter. * [[Orion Petrescu|'Orion Petrescu']] - Uncle/Niece, Strained Relationship, Enemies (One Sided), Seana hates Orion because he did nothing to avenge the Kane's deaths by the Mirren Pack, while Seana had to avenge her family on her own. Orion however, is still protective over her since she is his last blood relative. * [[Francis Hathaway|'Francis Hathaway']] - Enemies, Francis hates Seana because he knows she has threatened and wanted to harm Lydia and Celesta, he attempted to kill her but Orion stopped him. * Lydia Reza - Enemies, Unwilling Allies, Seana has threatened Lydia's friends to get her to do what she wants, she also compelled her. * [[Celesta Moone|'Celesta Moone']] - Enemies, Seana killed her boyfriend's mother, she has attempted to harm Celesta, Celesta hates her and wants to kill her at any possible chance. Book Appearances [[Darkness Descending|''Darkness Descending]] Chapter Titles * 'Prologue: A Walk Among the TombstonesDarkness Descending (Indirectly Mentioned) * [[Darkness Descending|Sins of the Past]] (First Appearance) * ''Salvation'' * [[Darkness Descending|The Reckoning]] * [[Darkness Descending|Forgotten]] (Unseen/Mentioned) * [[Darkness Descending|The Glimpse]] (Mentioned) * [[Darkness Descending|Day Terrors]] * [[Darkness Descending|Past Mistakes]] * [[Darkness Descending|Bright Eyes]] * ''Lost In the Years '' * ''A Shot in the Dark '' * ''The Rings (Narrator; Appeared) * 'The Petrescu's (Narrator; Appeared) * A Lesson in History Trivia * Seana is the first vampire in the series shown to sire another vampire. * She was the last living member of the Petrescu family, before being turned by her adoptive father Riley Kane. Category:Main Character Category:Vampire Category:October Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:Antagonist